Talk:Rattus Rattus
Team Members Umm, I've just noticed that Rattus Rattus' team members are the same as in Prizephita in Series 3, is this a mistake or are they the same team? Llamaman201 (talk) 23:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say it was a mistake - I'll check Tectonic. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::No, they were in fact the same two people. Interesting pick up there, well done. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 03:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry to have to play the cynic here, but I'm not convinced that Gary and Rick were really part of the Prizephita team. Neither one is on the team in Series 4 or 5, and none of the Seires 4-5 team members are on the team in Series 3. It is highly unlikely that someone would sell a fully-operational robot when Robot Wars is riding the crest in England. I'm inclined to believe that Tectonic made a mistake and accidentally listed the Rattus team members under Prizephita. As a final bit of evidence, here is Rattus Rattus's site. There are no mentions of Prizephita.: Rattus Rattus's site :::RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 04:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::That is actually probably the most likely answer - its not the first time Tectonic made an error, but I was looking at it the wrong way. Someone remove the Rattus Rattus team from Prizephita's article, but I'm not sure what happens next. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's a shame the fights aren't up on Youtube etc then it would be easier to clear up.Llamaman201 (talk) 10:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Just so you are aware they are not the same team members as Prizephita my dad only entered robot wars with Rattus Rattus so it is a mistake that they were put under Prizephita :It's OK, we know. The last post was admittedly back in 2009, so we've figured it out since then. Also, just so we're clear, please remember to sign your name after leaving a comment on a talk page by using this symbol ~ four times. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 21:48, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Series 4 picture Look what I found; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Tarkus.jpg '/M|ddle Eye\ (Talk)' 20:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :This image is also on their website with the file name "tarkus.jpg", so I'm wondering whether this was concept art at all? Snowdog140 16:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I followed the link and it was album cover. 'Madlooney'' :Here is the album page, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarkus. '''Madlooney'' ::I don't think it is concept art for Rattus Rattus 2 at all, it is the armadillo thing off the Tarkus album cover. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Main Image So I'm a little stuck, I like both images but one looks better but obviusly the stretching and some of the blue is quite striking but the other is at a titled angle but due to my awful cropping it's not the best. So please help me on this decision, thanks.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:29, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :The one on the left for me. An angle that shows off the robot's shape more naturally and with an easy on the eye white background. Nweston8 (talk) 19:51, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::The one on the left is the correct dimensions, it's better, and will still be better if it's fixed. Christ I can't be bothered reducing all of these Series 3/4 images into 4:3 but I'll have to at some point. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:05, January 20, 2017 (UTC)